Possibilities
by TheForgottenBrit
Summary: Hanna befriends the new girl in town named Liz. And soon finds she fits right in with Emily, Aria and Spencer.. but then one day Liz leaves with no goodbye. The girls are stunned and close themselves off...But Emily has a change of heart when a new transfer student arrives. Feeling drawn to the girl. Not knowing why.
1. Chapter 1 Loss and a Gain

Hi, Everyone! I'm new to FanFiction. So please bare with me. This is also my first story (*_*) Ahhh! lol, so I hope you enjoy it. Also I would like to say, I own no rights to any of the Pretty Little Liars characters, names or places.  
Thank you! Enjoy!

Possibilities

Cht 1: A loss, and a gain

N/P:

It was a warm, but somewhat breezy day in December. With still no chill in the air. The sun shined brightly, birds in the tree's and the town was alive with chatter. Cars drove down street's, still untouched by snow. Coffee shops were all a buzz. With patron's donned in light jackets, boot's and scarfs. Ordering hot teas and coffee's, warm lattes and cocoa. Leaving behind the iced drinks of the summer. As if to ward off the cold, from a winter that had not shown up yet./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Rosewood, falling into the Holiday spirit. As the students of Rosewood High were preparing for Christmas break. All expect for one. Liz ... Liz had been a new addition to Rosewood High. And fit in quite well. She was an actress from Los Angeles, and she had many movie titles under her belt. But at the ripe old age of 17, Liz felt as well as her parents. That it was time for a change. A new beginning. And the move to this quiet little town was just the place to do it. Or so they thought.

Liz had been befriended by Hanna first. Hanna noticed the girl standing outside the main office. Regarding several pieces of paper. Looking up every so often, as someone stepped to close to her in passing by. The girl had clear ocean blue eyes and long dark red hair, that looked almost brown. And she was carrying a black Tory Burch handbag. With gold handles. Hanna observed her for a moment from her spot at her locker. Just to the left of the office. She knew the girl must have been new in town.

Walking steadily towards the girl. Hanna extended a hand and said as she approached her.

"Hanna Marin, you look like you could use some help.." As the two shook hands, the girl replied. "Liz Clayborne. And yes I could. How can you tell? Am I that out of place?" a small giggle escaped her lips as she finished the sentence.

"Yes. You are." Hanna said matter-of-factly. "But trust me when I say, that's a good thing." She smirked. The said" Oh, btw: Love your bag!"

Hanna then took it upon herself to show Liz the ropes. Such as: Whom was whom, (Teachers and students alike) where things were around school and what boutiques supplied a decent pair of designer slingbacks. Liz was grateful to Hanna. And to the fact that with very little effort, she had made a new friend. A few actually. As Hanna soon introduced her to her closest friends. Stating "Most people around here are a bunch of duds. I really don't know how I survive. The only reason why I haven't pulled my hair out yet. Or completely so-come to a townie folk life style, are my friends...My...sister's really.." she stated thoughtfully. "If it weren't for Emily, Aria and Spencer. I'd have no hope." At that Liz watched as a smile broke across Hanna's face. And as it did, the sassy blonde, placed her right hand to her forehead. While the left came to rest underneath her elbow, supporting her action. She was now facing Liz, as they stood in the hallway outside of the cafeteria. Hanna's own stunning blue eyes cast downward, as if a memory had suddenly hit her. Somehow Liz found her words hard to believe. Thinking *I have a feeling you could make it anywhere*.

Upon meeting Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer, Liz found herself feeling right at home. They had welcomed her with open arms. And the five girl's could be seen having lunch together everyday, walking home after school together and on the rare occasions. They would hit mall. Their friendship was growing fast. Within the few short months, of Liz's arrival. The girls felt as if they had known each other for years. Then one day just over a year later. Liz, was gone. It was as though she just disappeared. The girls were stunned. No knowing what happened or why she left. They went to the Clayborne's home, after five days had gone by, with still no word from Liz . And just as they had feared. The family was gone. With no traces that they had ever lived there.

And now, on this warm December day, two years later. Emily sits in PA English along side Spencer, Hanna and Aria. Looking out the back window. This was a class they shared with Liz. And today Emily was finding it very hard to concentrate. She can hear Mr. Fitz speaking. But can't really hold onto his words. As her mind is elsewhere. Remembering the day she learned that Liz was gone.

E/P: Memory

I walked into free period happy today. Not for any particular reason. I was just in a happy mood when I awoke, and I deiced I'd like to see how long I could keep it going. Before I could get settled in my seat Hanna walked over to me in a frantic state. Phone in hand. I looked to her, worried that something was wrong, that something had happened. *Is everyone ok?* I thought, as she opened her mouth to speak. "She gone!" Hanna said with wide eyes. "What?...What? Who's gone?" I asked not understanding. "Liz. She's gone!" She said, a sad expression taking over her face. I had no words. My mouth fell open, and we stood there. Looking at each other in disbelief. We both knew something was wrong. And that she was not coming back. A feeling rushed over me as I recalled a conversation Liz and I had only two weeks before.

"You know Em, the... pressure.. is starting to get to me. I don't know how much more I can take." Liz said starring at her laptop. We were studying in the library. We had made a hobbit to do so after school. Every Wednesday through Friday. I looked over at her from the desk I sat at on her right. She looked far away. Distant. I thought I'd agree, let her know I shared the same feeling by saying " I know what you mean. Between school and home.." I pause. Looking off into the empty space in front of me "...I don't know if I'm going or coming." I blankly stare at nothing. Letting the words fill the air. I hear Liz adjust in her chair, but I make no movement of my own. Still in thought. "Uhmmm..." She finally replies. "Sometimes I think I might just. Go away." This time her words made me look to her. She must have felt my eyes watching, as she soon turned to face me. Her blue eyes longing, and her pale skin seemed even paler. Her expression was like that of a tried, scared little girl who had stayed up all night. Afraid to go to sleep, afraid there might be something in the dark awaiting her. She smiled a moment later. It was a weak smile. I gave her one in return. To which she then turned to her attention back to the computer screen. Only now did I notice her screen was opened on Microsoft word. But she hadn't typed anything. We had been here over an hour, and she had typed nothing.

Emily was now looking at the empty desk, two seats to her left. It belonged Liz. Rather, it had belonged to Liz. That grim realization hit Emily hard. Then a strange kind of comfort washed over her. Knowing the desk had not been filled. That no new student had yet to fill the space. Emily was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Aria was leaning over on her right arm. Off the edge of her desk. So that she could whispering something to Spencer. She didn't notice Hanna, who sat at the front of the class was now looking back at them. Knowingly. Aria and Spencer met Hanna's gaze with a look. Emily didn't notice. She also didn't notice, when Mr. Fitz had stopped his lesson to greet someone. She didn't notice, that that someone, was now walking toward the back of the class.

It was only until the body came into her line of vision, that she was pulled back to reality. Blinking fiercely she regained her bearings. Looking around she noticed the girls were looking in the same direction she had been. Watching the body that was now occupying Liz's desk. Leaning forward and tapping Spencer on the shoulder. Emily spoke "Spenc, who is that?" Turning to face her confused friend, she explained. "Oh, that's the new student. She transferred here two days ago. The day you had to miss class for that morning practice...was the day she brought in her transcripts for Mr. Fitz to sign." By the time Spencer had finished, Emily once again had her eyes on the girl. And without looking away she asked. "So. What's her name?" The question came out softer then she had intended it to. Taking a glance back towards the girl to recall her name. Spencer answered " Maya... St. Germain I believe."

"Maya.." Emily repeated the name out loud, in a low whisper. And as she did. Maya looked over to her, catching her gaze. Giving the very embarrassed Emily a friendly smile. *Wow*, was the only thought Emily had, as she shyly looked down at her desk. Having mixed feeling about the girl who had taken the spot that once belonged to Liz.

Feeling somewhat drawn back into the direction of girl. Emily dared to take a peek. She saw Maya was busying herself with taking notes. Emily watched her for a long while. Still not knowing quite how to feel. But one thing was clear. Maya was here. In that desk. And Emily was still having a hard time concentrating on anything, remotely related to AP English.

Thanks guys! Hope you liked it. Let me know, I welcome Constructive criticism. =)

Please rate and review. Until next time! xoxo Brit


	2. Chapter 2 The new, New Girl

Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot :)

Also, sorry it's been while…..Been going through A LOT. =,(

Anyhow, to answer the question that some of you had, the answer is nope. Liz is not a replacement character for Ali. She was just a new girl in Rosewood, which Hanna befriended. I am still not sure if I want to have Ali in the story, but she will be mentioned among the girls. I will also go into why Liz left, as the story moves forward. . Well enough with the waiting. Here you go…Enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Pretty Little Liars characters or said town names (etc.)

Possibilities

Chtp 2: The New, New Girl

N/P

It's been a week since Maya transferred into Mr. Fitz class, and the girls are finding it somewhat difficult to interact with her. They find themselves giving her weak smiles, if she happens to catch their eye. Or not knowing how to respond if she should happen to speak to them. Now, with Christmas vacation and the end of the year filed trip, just three days away. The girls sit in the cafeteria discussing the upcoming events and the new transfer student that they all seem to wonder about.

"I can't wait to get out of here! The mall is calling me by name, with lots of force!" Hanna exclaimed, as she Spencer and Emily sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. Spencer looked up from her Asian chicken salad at once.

"Hanna, we just went to the mall last weekend. What else could you possibly need to buy?" She finished her question with a smirk, giving Emily a knowing look. Emily snickered to this, earning her an annoyed side glance from the blonde on the right of her. "Spencer, there is always much to be had! I need to get a gift for Caleb, for my Dad, and his new family...ugh. And besides, I still haven't gotten your gift yet." Hanna spoke, saying the last part rather nonchalantly. To this Spencer looked up from her salad once again, replying.

"Well, then! By all means, please shop away." The girls broke into light laughter at their own banter. Just then Aria came into view. Walking around Spencer, she took a seat in the empty chair next to her. Her friends greeted her happily.

"Hey!" They said in unison when she was all settled in.

"Where were you?" Hanna asked, before anyone else had the chance to speak. "I needed to stop by Mr. Fitz, before class tomorrow… And I kind of got stuck talking to him and Maya."

"You know..? You've been needing Mr. Fitz help a lot lately." Hanna spoke again. Commenting on the girls' whereabouts. Ignoring Hanna's statement and rolling her eyes slightly, Aria continued on the topic of Maya and Mr. Fitz.

"She was asking Mr. Fitz about an assignment when I walk in. She was also handing in her permission slip for the field trip Friday."

"Oh really?" Spencer answered. "Yeah and get this… He asked if I would…well he asked if we all would really, hang out with her the day of the trip. He thinks the class hasn't been real welcoming to her. And he would like to see her "Get in with a good crowd''.…" she made quotation marks with her hands. When Aria was finished, the girl's starred at her for a long moment. Until Emily, who hadn't said a thing since lunch began, spoke up.

"And he chose us? Why us?" The question came out harasser then she had meant it to. Aria answered her inquiry by shrugging her shoulders with wide eyes. Shaking her head, Aria then lifted her water bottle to her mouth, to take a sip.

"We have to babysit the new girl! Great!" Hanna said, displaying her dismay for the situation. It was now Emily's turn to give the blonde a look of her own. "I don't think he meant it like that Hanna. But I can't lie. I do find hard to be around her. And I don't really know why.'' Aria replied, a little lost in thought.

"I know what you mean. It has something to do with the fact that she has to sit in that seat." Spencer agreed, looking over to her left to share a meaningful glance with Aria. Emily feeling something in her gut spoke up again. "Well you know? It isn't her fault that she has to sit in that seat. And besides, she doesn't know a thing about Liz."

The girls looked to her surprised. They didn't say the name Liz anymore. It was just easier that way. Blinking fast Hanna recovered. "I get it. I mean it's not her fault, but I just don't want to be friendly with this girl…It just feels weird." She said arguing their point. Pushing her tray away, Hanna placed her folded arms on the table out in front of her. Emily felt a rush of something else this time. What it was she did not know.

"I'm sure she's a really great person, I just don't feel the need to get to know her that's all." Spencer said somewhat sheepishly. Emily lifted her eyes, momentary landing them on the girl who sat across from her.

Letting her voice flow evenly she countered. "You don't want to get close to her you mean." Once again the girls were stunned into wordlessness. Emily surprising herself this time, decided to continue. "Look guys, I know it's weird that she sits in that seat. And it's even weirder that she's the "New" new girl in that seat. But we only have to be nice to her for a day. A few hours really, and I'm not going to ignore her." She pauses a moment. Then looking up she continues "We can't close ourselves off to people." She stops a bit longer this time, feeling her new found bravery slipping away from her. "….I know it was hard when….Ali disappeared. And now with Liz being gone.." She trails off to a slow stop shaking her head. Her voice getting smaller, and smaller between every statement she made. "But that doesn't give us the right to push people away."

Now Emily's emotions were getting the best of her. If she didn't get out of there soon, her eyes would give her away. Standing up grabbing her books and tray, she turned quickly with the nearest exit in sight. The girl's starred after their friend. Watching as her figure got farther and farther away, until it was no longer in view. Spencer shifted in her seat, feeling the need to go after the girl. But deciding it was best to give her, her space. Wanting to lighten the mood but mostly just wanting to say something, anything. Hanna retoured.

"Well, I see it as having one less person to buy a gift for." A strong (Hanna!) Is all she heard in return. "What!? Too soon?" The blonde managed the question in between applications of lipstick.

Soon thereafter the bell rang signaling lunch was over. The three girls stood trays in hand, heading to the front of the cafeteria. The trio had gotten midway there, when suddenly Spencer felt something under her foot. A voice soon sounded out in pain. Spencer looked down at the foot under her own, and then up to the face it belonged to. And when she did she came face to face with big brown eyes.

"Oh, umm.. Oh Maya! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." The tall brunette spoke words of apologies urgently. Lifting her hand waving off the accident, Maya shook her head saying. "It's ok. Really I'm fine." She finished by flashing a friendly smile. Aria and Hanna, who were standing on either side of Spencer, found themselves smiling along with her. Not really knowing they were doing so. Without saying anything, the four girls turned around, walking the rest of the short distant together. The walk was awkward. Feeling the tension Maya peeked over her shoulder to start a conversation.

"So, ready for Christmas Vacation?"

"Um, Yeah. Sure." Aria replied, giving a quick smile, while looking over at Hanna. Silently saying it's your turn now. Getting the message Hanna leaned her head in Maya's direction saying. "Oh Yes! I've been ready since summer vacation!" This made Maya laugh, a good long, hearty laugh. And soon the girls had joined in, founding it difficult not too. "Good one Hanna! And I totally know what you mean. The after Christmas sales are going to be killer." The girls could hear Maya's excitement as she spoke, along with a little laugh that still lingered in her voice. Maya shifted her body to the right, and then bid the girl's farewell. "Well, ladies. I'll see you later."

The four girls were now standing at the front of the cafeteria. Maya placed her tray on a nearby counter top, and then proceeded to walk out the two large double doors. Heading to her next class. "Well, that was …pleasant." Aria commented a bit surprised. "It was." Spencer agreed. Hanna then spoke in a thoughtful state, saying her comment more so to herself then to anyone else.

"Am I only one kinda girl crushing on her right now?"

"Hanna!" Spencer and Aria both snorted out in laughter. "What? Anyone who keeps up to date with seasonal sales…is on the top of my *we could be friends* list." Hanna said to her friends as if the whole subject itself was obvious. Now standing in the hallway, Hanna finished her statement with a turn, strutting off to her next class. Aria and Spencer just watched her leave, not knowing how to respond. The silence was broken by Spencer's wondering thoughts

"Hmm, I wonder where we fall on that list?"

"With Hanna…" Aria paused; looking off into the direction her sassy friend had last been seen. "Who knows?" Both girls laughed while parting ways, heading to a class of their own.

E/P

It's now Friday morning, the day of the field trip and I wake up late. Wonderful! I rush myself around the house until; I am finally able to leave. Twenty minutes later then I should have of course. When I pulled into the student parking lot, I see Mr. Fitz and the classes already lined up next to, two yellow school buses. I assume most of them have already boarded. As it looks to be only the late comers who are being checked in. I park in my slot quickly grabbing my bag from the back seat, and jumping out of the car. I race over to where Mr. Fitz still stands, greeting him out of breathe.

"Morning…Sorry I'm late.." I croak out. With a slight scowl and an amused looked on his face he addressed me. "It's ok Emily. Glad you made it. Do you have your permission slip?" Reaching into my back pocket I pull out the folded piece paper handing it to him. Looking it over quickly, he smiles stepping aside allowing me to board the bus. I step on with just a few students in front of me, while most of them were already seated. Scanning the seats I look for girls, hoping that they too had gotten on this bus. I spot them, and just as I do Hanna looks up seeing me as well. We lock eyes as I make my way over to them. When I get close enough to hear them Aria spoke up. "Em, you made it!" She gave a sigh of relief after finishing her sentence…letting a small smile take over her face. "Yeah Em, we called and texted you. We thought we were going to have to leave without you." Spencer hurried out in one, long breath.

"I know, I woke up late. I didn't have time to reply." It was then as the words left my mouth that I noticed, there was no room for me. Spencer and Aria sat together, while Hanna and Mona sat together in front of them. Seeing the expression on my face as I came to stand next them Hanna say's.

"Sorry Em, we tried to save a spot for you." I could hear the remorse she felt in the tone of her voice. Mona, looking into a mirror applying her lip gloss echoed Hanna's words. "Yeah, sorry Em. We tired."

I'm not sure I believe Mona tired all that hard. Since Mr. Fitz is taking all of his AP classes on this trip, I'm sure Mona couldn't wait to find Hanna. I'm even more sure, she was all too happy in taking my spot. Giving Mona a tight smile I turn my attention by to the girls.

"It's fine. We'll just meet up when we get there." I tried to hide the disappointment in my face, but I 'm sure my voice gave me away.

Looking around I see three empty spots. One next to a girl named Lillie, from Mr. Fitz fifth period, and the other two were at the back of the bus to the right. There was still one person without a seat walking in front of me. A girl.… a girl to whom Lillie was now waving to. The girl then starts off in the direction of her friend. *I guess I'll be sitting alone*, I think to myself. Just as I finished my thought a boy zips pass me, bumping me and the girl in front of me, in the process.

Lucas practically leaped into the seat. Lillie gave him a confused look, a look I can be sure I was wearing as well. Lucas smiled shyly at her, looking off into the direction of Hanna. Seeing as this spot had a good view of her, and was only a few seats away…. There's no guessing why he turned into The Flash, to get there.

Lillie's friend looked at her, rising her shoulder's then letting them drop. Signaling her silent (Oh well..) With that she gave a small giggle slightly turning her head as she did. It was then that I got a look at her face. The girl was Maya. I felt a little happiness creep up inside me as she giggled again, heading toward the back of the bus. Following her I could feel the happiness inside me growing. As we neared our destination, Maya turned feeling my presences. A bright smile came across her as she caught a sight of me.

"Emily! Hi! Looks like will be sitting together. Which seat do you want? Aisle side or window?" I smiled back saying it didn't matter.

"Whichever is fine with me." In actually I was lying, I really did want the window seat, but the need to be polite to her got the better of me. As if she was sensing my unsaid wanting, she stepped back gesturing with her hand, allowing me to take my desired spot, with her following close behind me. A short moment after taking my seat, I rested my head against the glass window of the bus. Sleep had not yet left my body, and I was starting to feel its affects. Taking notice, Maya turned to me.

"Tired?" She questioned. Leaving my head where it lay. I looked toward her.

"Yeah... I've had a busy week, and I didn't get enough sleep last night to recover from it.'' I closed my eyes tightly once then reopened them to look at her. Maya smiled lightly nodding her head.

"I have had days like that myself…Would you like to sleep for a bit? I'll wake you when we get there."

How sweet is this girl? I couldn't help but think. Shaking my head I respond. "No, it's ok. I'll be fine." I smiled. Maya smiled back and kept my gaze for several moments. Her eyes left mine, landing on my hair, then down my face then back up to my eyes. Studying me.

I didn't want this to be the end of our conversation. I felt a strong need to say more to her. So I lifted my head sat up straight, turn to her and said.

"So….tell me about yourself.''

Happy New year everyone! May 2015, be amazing for you! =)

Please rate and review. Until next time! xoxo Brit


	3. Chapter 3 Groups of two

Hey guys! I have deicide to upload a new chapter every last Sunday of the month. I want to have set time and date to upload, so I'm not just updating the story sporadically. Lol.… well let's see how this goes!

Any who, here you go! Enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: I own no rights to PLL character's, town names or (etc.)

Possibilities

Chpt 3: Groups of two

E/P

Wow, this girl has a lot to say.

I thought, as Maya talked. Going from subject to subject, without really ever stopping, she would just take short pauses in-between each topic.

I can't believe how open she is. We've known each other for about two weeks, yet she's talking to me as if we have known each other for months. I have to say, I like it though. I've never been able to that; it takes me a while to open up to people. As I looked at the side of her face I noticed how pretty she was. No. Pretty was not the right word. She's beautiful.

"So…yeah, we moved here because my dad got a job offer from the legal firm Post, Carpen &amp; Zeller. Have you heard of it?"

She was now looking at me, that's when I realized she was waiting for me to answer. I'm not really sure how we got on this topic, or when for that matter, but here we are.

"Um yes. My friend Spencer, her Mom worked with that firm for a while before she started her own." I say, happy I was able to recover so quickly. "Oh…" she nods. "Nice!"

She looks at me for a moment then down at her phone. I can't shake the nervousness I feel. Why is that? I mean I'm not even listing to her. I'm just staring at the side of her face, focus! Or at least say something. I look down at my phone seeing the time, not caring so much as I'm just doing something…anything trying to center myself. Now ready to be fully in our conversation I turn to her. I see she has stopped talking. Not waiting for me to answer this time. No this time she has finished speaking. Desperate once again I say.

"So what's it like living in Cali?" I find myself leaning forward, placing my right elbow on my right knee, resting the side of my face in my right hand, looking at her. "Is it all sunshine and blue skies?" I finish with a smile, as my shyness slowly slips away.

Maya laughs a little before speaking. "You know what..?" She looks me in the eyes. "I really don't want to be like *All the other California natives who *Brag about how amazing the weather is…But, it really is! We get rain like ten times out of the year. So, spoiled." She says more to herself then me with a laugh as she thinks back. "I mean the moment there is any sign of clouds people start calling it a storm. And God forbid it last longer than a week." Talking with her hands Maya quickly lets her right hand land on my thigh. And just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. I smile inwardly a little.

"And when it's cold, it doesn't last all day. Mostly in the mornings and at night…The sun tends to peek through around noon.'' Maya then put her left index finger to her lip. I sit back in my seat watching her as she did. Now biting on her nail in thought, she released it quickly so she could continue, saying excitedly.

"You know? For about three Christmases I was in shorts and a tank top." We both laugh.

"Please don't tell me you went to the beach? " I chuckle out nothing really thinking of what her answer would be. Her eyes widened as her mouth made an O shape when she spoke. "Umm…Actually, one of those Christmases I did!" With that we broke into more laughter.

Feeling comfortable and free, we talked about everything. From school, Facebook to boyfriend's well ex-boyfriend's rather. She didn't have a Facebook like I had hoped. One of her ex- boyfriend's had gone all stalker on her. Maya told me how he would call her day and night, show up at her house and stalked her Facebook page. He even went through her friends list requesting a few of them when she blocked him. This was his way of still keeping up with her. That's when she decided to delete all her social media accounts. Listing to her story, I could totally understand why she did. She took out her phone and pulled up a group picture one of her friends had sent her. He was in the photo. Leaning over she showed him to me. He was cute, no he was fine! I could see why she would fall for him. He was black and white she told me, and was about the same completion as Maya. He also had a nice physique. You could tell he worked out a lot.

"Wow" I said looking at him. "He is very cute."

"Yeah and Psycho" she said as she cropped the picture cutting him out. I couldn't help but to wonder why she still kept the picture. I know it was none of my business, but I had this uncontrollable urge to ask anyway.

"If you don't mind me asking…" She stopped what she was doing to look up at me. Still leaning in close. "Why do you still have that pic of him?" After the words left my mouth, I instantly wished I could take them back. It's none of your business Emily; I scold myself loudly in my head. Before I could speak again she smiled.

"I don't know….Maybe I just needed feel like there was someone who could replace him." She let her hands rest in her lap with her phone still in them. "Oh." I breathed out not knowing what else to say.

Still smiling she lifted her phone. "There!" she exclaimed with a shake of her head. I looked down just as she hit the delete button, erasing the photo with him in it from her phone. We giggled a little at each other as she looked at me again. I couldn't believe she had been through that with him. Sighing Maya looked across the bus, see kids laughing a taking pictures.

"I wanna take pictures!" Grabbing my left leg and bringing her phone from her lab all at once, she said excitedly "Let's take a selfie!" Before I knew it Maya was leaning near my face with her arm extended out in front of her. Readying herself to snap the pic. I move to be in the shot and feel our foreheads touch. I smile as she spoke not moving her head away from mine.

"Ready?"

I nod not wanting to move or blink messing up picture. Within seconds the photo is taken. She then brought her arm down in between us, so that we both can have a look. The picture was nice we both agreed, but somehow we found ourselves taking two more just for fun. Looking at those as well we come to the conclusion that the first was better. Giggling while still viewing the photo I notice we are wearing the same color.

"Hey we are wearing the same color shirt!" I say happily point to her phone. "Oh yeah!'' she looked from the phone up at me. We are both smiling at each other as we go back to our original sitting position.

"Hey…let me give you my number. That way you can send me the picture."

I say, we must have been on the same page as Maya already her contacts open. "Ok…I'll send it to you later. Green looks good on you by the way." She said the last part cool and evenly. Switching numbers we put our phone down. I peek a bit at her speaking my thanks for the compliment. She just smiles nodding her head at me.

Soon thereafter the bus came to a stop. I see can our destination out of my window, just a block ahead. As we began to file out of the bus Maya mentioned she needed to find a rest room. Agreeing that I too, needing to find the rest room, I take a step to the side trying to leave the seat. My foot moves unevenly, as I feel something wet underneath it. I start to slip catching myself on the back of one of the seats. Maya must have heard the small whimper that left my lips. Turning around and facing me, her body language changed. I could tell she was readying herself to grab a hold of me if she needed to. I stood there for a few more seconds not wanting to move.

"Oops…you ok?" she questioned still in her stance. Peeking out from under the hair that had fallen in my face, feeling all kinds of embarrassed. I answered. "Uhh.…yeah." I take a breath out, glad the seat caught my fall. Maya chuckled "Do you make everything look so graceful?" Not knowing what to say I smile sheepishly shaking my head no. She looked as me for a minute as if she didn't believe me. She began to walk away as she saw me straightened up, stepping over the wet spot. All the while thanking God I didn't fall in front of her.

I finally step off the bus with Maya walking slowly in front of me. Without even thinking I look for the girls, seeing they had gathered in a small group. Hanna waved me over as Lillie walked over to Aria, tapping her on the shoulder. As they embrace, Maya and I make our way over to them.

"Em…I missed ya. " Hanna said unlinking her arm with Mona's to give my shoulder a bump playfully. I smirk bumping her back while I take a glance over to where Aria, Lillie and Maya now stood. They were in a light conversation, laughing as they talked. "Ok everyone!" Mr. Fitz called, drawing my attention to the direction of his voice. Mona in the meantime, had reconnected her arm with Hanna's. Rolling my eyes I refocused on the sound of Mr. Fitz voice.

"Ok…I want everyone to get into the groups I put you last week. You will take notes then as a group, you will work on the handout sheet I gave you on Wednesday. When the tour is over…" Pause "Is everyone listening?" He stopped, waiting for what chatter he heard to settle down.

"Good, Thank you. As I was saying, once the tour is over we will meet back here just before lunch. Be here at 11:30. Are we all clear?"

There was a murmurs of "Yeah's, Uh huh's and sure's" in respond to his question. The tour guides of the Rosewood National History museum began to lead their groups off in different directions. I felt someone come to stand beside me as a tour guide gave my group its instructions. Looking over my shoulder I see Maya smiling looking past me. I smile as well when I hear her whisper. "I really do wonder where that bathroom is? My bladder feels like an overly filled water balloon ready to explode!" Maya then laughed at her own joke and I was soon to join her. Shortly thereafter, we were off.

My group consists of, Lillie, Aria, Spencer, Lucas, Mona, Maya, Hanna, Andrew and myself. I really could have done without Mona. I couldn't help the thought from creeping back into my head for the third time. She was a handful, but not always. About 40% of the time she was ok….it was just the other 60% that drove me nuts. Pushing that aside I walked along looking at paintings of our towns founding fathers. Taking notes on the famous writers and poets Rosewood had giving life too. I hadn't thought it to be so many before I started taking this class. Pondering on how I had taken our history for grained a little, I notice Spencer and Andrew out of the corner of my eye. Shaking my head I laugh. They were taking the whole "Take notes" assignment very seriously. I watched them stopping every so often to debate with Jess (our tour guide; a tall pale girl, with strawberry blonde hair.) going back and forth about dates or times that sounded a bit off to them.

I wasn't the only one who notice, as I heard everyone except for Lucas snickering at them. Hanna was just ahead of me with Mona right on her heels. Judging by the look on Hanna's face, I could tell she could no longer take it. Her sharp witted mind was working on a line.

"Jezz ….by the way you two are acting. Someone might think you were trying to kiss butt. Earning themselves major browner point's" I snorted covering my mouth, holding back the laugh that tried to escape. A smirk played on the sides of Hanna's lips, while she took the glared being thrown her way by Andrew. She lifted her eyebrows at him. This was her way of saying *bring it on.*

Shaking her head in disappointment Spencer looked up from her notes. "You know Hann, some of us find that "there is always Much learning to be had." Hanna tilled her head to one side, as Spencer used the exact words Hanna had used, as her excuse to continue Christmas shopping earlier this week.

"It might do you some good to follow our example." Spenc finished her sentence, lowering her notebook down slapping it against her tights. Andrew stood stiff beside her. He gave Mona and Hanna a knowing look, backing up Spencer's words as the two smirked at him. Without any of it even fazing her Hanna responded.

"Oh please, Spenc! Everyone knows you just like being *Teachers Pet*." Looking to Aria Hanna finished. "Although, in this case…I don't think any of us blame you!" She then winked at the girl. Aria's mouth dropped open a bit and her eyes grew wide. Seeing my opportune moment to join in the banter, while taking some of the heat off Aria, I cough "Brown noser! Gosh excuse me." Spencer turned to me fast.

"What was that Em?"

"Hmmm?" I play dumb. "Oh, nothing." I walk away whistling to the smile on my face, pretending to look at a nearby statue. I can feel Spencer's eyes burning right through me and it only makes me laugh harder to myself. Giving myself some distance from the tall girl's death glare, I hear faint giggles from the others. Even Lucas this time….I smile. Maya, who had been standing next to me the whole time, until I walk away, followed me laughing. Speaking from behind me she called "You and your friends are cray! But fun tho…" Maya put her hand on my shoulder as I turned around to face her. I catch a glimpse of writing on a sign in the corner of the museum. Looking slightly above Maya's head I read (Restrooms). Point towards the sign excitedly I speak. "Perfect! Just what we've been looking for!"

Turning around Maya mocks fainting. Throwing her left arm up, placing the back of her hand to forehead as her right hand reaches towards the bathrooms.

"Thank Heavens!" Maya exclaims. Looking like a beautiful *Damsel in distress* from some classic literature may have assigned us to read. Chuckling while she brings her arms down, we head for them. I'm starting to like her. Midway to the bathrooms Maya turns to me and says.

"So, I hear this place we are going to for lunch has red velvet cheesecake…"

"Yes they do." I nod responding.

"Ohhh…how I love red velvet AND cheesecake!" She grabs both my arms bring me into swiftly, in the same dramatic tone as before. Releasing me she walks into the bathroom doors.

"She likes red velvet cheesecake…." I finish the rest of my thought in my head. *Oh, Yeah I'm definitely starting to like her.* I think, going in through the doors behind her.

Well as always, thanks for reading! =)

Please rate and review. Until next time! xoxo Brit


	4. Chapter 4 Not so bad

Hello Everyone!

Sorry it's been months…..Been going through A LOT. *House fires, hospitals, quit my job…* I also had no internet all this time. * Because of the fire* It has sucked Big time. =/

I just want you dolls to know, I didn't abandon this story. Or You… I have a lot more to say!

Well enough with the waiting. Here you go…Enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Pretty Little Liars characters or said town names (etc.)

Possibilities

Chtp 4: Not so bad

N/P

As the day went on, Maya began to feel welcomed. More so then she had been before. Emily and her friends were a lot of fun to be around, and she was finally starting to fit in. Not that it matter much to her, it just felt nice knowing she could. Maya found herself taking a huge liking to Emily. She liked everyone, mostly, but Emily was becoming her favorite. Emily had a quite shyness about her that really intrigued Maya. And she really liked the openness she had inside her. Once you got her talking. Maya felt as if she were like a rosebud ready to bloom.

There seemed to be so much more to this girl then the eye could see. Maya slowly found herself wanting to be the one to draw it out or her.

Somehow while getting back on the bus, to head to the restaurant for lunch, Emily and Maya were separated. Spencer and Andrew were now sharing a seat, comparing notes. As well as arguing over who's were more accurate. Emily was now sitting with Aria somehow, and she couldn't figure out how it even occurred. Maya and Lillie were now sitting together. After they convinced Lucas to take the seat rode there in before. He huffed a bit, not wanting to lose sight of Hanna but agreed anyway.

At first the for the pair, the switch was no big deal. But not very long into the drive, the two girls began to feel the distance. It was weird and they neither of them could wait to get off the bus, and back into the presence of the other. Once the bus came to a stop, Emily nearly leaped over Aria trying to make her way off.

"Hey! Em, what's going on? You were totally spacing on me. Now you are practically jumping over me to get the bus…jezz I didn't realize I was so boring." Aria said with a half-smile on her face, and raised eyebrows.

"Oh noo! You're not. I mean I was distracted. Not by you though." Emily back tracked seeing her friends face go blank.

"I'm just hungry." And with that, Emily was making her way off the bus. Maya was already outside, along with many other students. As she stood next to Lillie, she couldn't help but to look back towards the bus. Her eyes scanning the crowd until, she saw a shimmering green top and long jet black hair. Her eyes lit up.

Meanwhile Emily had just gotten to the last sept when she heard Hanna along with Mona laughing. Most likely at Spencer and Andrew, she'd place a bet on it. With a giggle leaving her lips, she stepped down tilting her head away from the sun. She began to wonder to herself just where she should go. Should she head towards Hanna, or in the direction her feet would no doubt take her if she were to just start walking? To Emily's surprise, she didn't have to wonder long. As the girl wearing tight skinny jeans, and a green top that matched hers perfectly, was making her way over. With a big smile Emily met Maya half way in the parking lot. Little did Em know, Aria had made her way to Emily's side. Only to be left standing all alone rather quickly.

Maya mirrored Emily's smile as she walked up to her, speaking happily.

" So, are you as hungry as I am?"

"Yes! But…most importantly, that cheesecake has been dancing around in my head All day! "Emily emphasized all day for dramatic affect. Chuckling, while lightly touching placing a hand on Emily's left shoulder Maya exclaimed.

"Omg! Like the dancing snacks you see before the previews at the movies?" Emily giggled while nodding her head.

"Well then, let's get you inside …"

Laughing the girls made their way inside The Grill, with the others. Upon having to accommodate for a large crowd, The Grill stuff had put six small together. Making sure they were able seat all the students together. Mr. Fitz thought they had a great spot. They were to be seated, right across the bay window at the front of the bistro.

Two by two, the students started to file in. Maya and Emily sat at the rear end of what now was a very long table. They each, had a game plan this time. They waited for everyone to sit down then they snagged two chairs on the far right end of the table. Seeing as everyone seemed to be favoring left. They smiled at each other as realization hit them. They had done the same thing, unknowingly.

E/P

Omg, I think she was doing the same thing I was. Waiting for the others to take their seat first, so we wouldn't get separated again. Hmm, kind of funny she would do that. Maya is still smiling at me and I'm finding it hard to concentrate.

I look down scanning the menu in front of me. I already know what I want, but I can't wait to show Maya that red velvet cheesecake. I find what I'm looking for just as Hanna and Mona sit down across from us. They must have had a bathroom stop, I think as I turn to face Maya.

"Maya, Look on…page 7. What we have been waiting for all day." I sing out excitedly pointing to the picture. She puts her menu down leaning over to get a look at mine.

"Mmmm, there it is…" She stops mid-sentence, looking up at me. "And you mean. What we've been Longing for all day." I lick my lips nodding in agreeance.

"Damn I really want that cheesecake…."

"Huh?" Maya watches me curiously. Crap! Thought I was saying that to myself. And great, now I think I'm turning red. Jezz Em, get a hold of yourself!

"Oh it was nothing."

"Ok, so is our plan to go halves-ies still going down?" She asks hopefully, willing to split her dessert with me. "For sure! I say feeling excited again.

About forty minutes later we have all been feed and are now on our way back to school. I couldn't be more content right now. It's actually been a pretty cool day. And to think, the girl's and I were having trouble with the thought of entertaining the new girl. I have to say, it wasn't so bad. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. You really should give people a chance before writing them off. I for one will be more aware of that now. Guess we all fall short sometimes.

I feel a hand on my shoulder as I had been looking out the window until now. I look over at Maya beside me. She is smiling with a gaze in her eyes, and once again that feeling stirrers up inside me. What is that? Happiness? No. It's more than that. She lets her hand fall and I just watch her for a bit. It looks as if she is going to say something. But alas, the bus cones to a stop. Maya turns her eyes from me looking out the window.

"We're here.'' She says with her eyes back on me. "Yes.." I giggle out my response.

On the walk back to our classroom, I'm trying to remember the time I had so much fun on a field trip. Just then I hear Maya and Hanna laughing at something a few steps ahead of me. As aria and I walk casually behind them. I smile to myself, and realize I can't…I can't remember a time I did at all.

Please rate and review. Have 2 more chapters' done and ready to upload. I just have to find the note book I wrote them in. Had to pack up our house due to the fire damage. It's been a month and it feels like the back lash from it will never end! But, it's getting there. With more repairs to come I'm sure.

As soon as all this is settled a little more, we will be back in business! =D

Until next time! xoxo Brit


	5. Chapter 5 Gifts

Hi, my loves! It's been a long time. I'm soo sorry. I have been very sick, in and out of the hospital since late 2014. Still trying to get better, but finally feel well enough to write again. Yay! I hope I haven't lost too many of you. Well, enough with the wiat. Here we go!

Disclaimer, I own no rights to any of the Pretty Little Liars characters, names, places or towns.

Thank you! Enjoy!

Possibilities

Chpt 5: Gifts

E/P

We just had gotten into the classroom, when Aria grabbed my arm. Her big eyes wider than normal. I turned to her with my eyebrows pulled together.

"What's wrong..?" I question my tiny friend. She looks around the room, eyes stopping on Maya, who was now sitting on top of her desk. Laughing at something Linda, the girl that sits in front of her was saying.

"I didn't get her a gift!" Aria finally said. I was kinda thrown by her comment. I didn't know what she was getting at. She saw the confusion on my face and continued. "The new girl! Maya. I didn't get her a gift...Did you?" Then it hit me. OMG, I didn't get her a gift either! How could I not have! I didn't even think about it. Oh man I feel so horrible.

Just then Spencer and Hanna walked over to us, as I shook my head rapidly, whispering my *No* very close to Aria's face. Hanna looked at our behavior and spoke.

"hey, what's going on?" We looked to her and Spencer asking the same question.

"Did you guys get Maya a gift?" Spencer and Hanna's mouth dropped. "Ummm. No I didn't. It slipped my mind." Spencer talked looking off into the distance thinking. Hanna with a slight joyful tone spoke up again.

"I did." She was now looking to her nails when we all glanced up at her. We didn't speak. Just stared at her for a moment.

"What?" She looked at us as if we had three heads. " It's just a box of candy. I don't know what her taste or, but I thought it would be a nice gesture." She ended shrugging her shoulders, walking away. Spencer, Aria and I looked at each other, then back to Hanna as she stopped at her desk to reach inside her handbag. No doubt reaching in to retrive the box of candy.

Huh, leave it to Hanna to be the one to think to buy a gift, for the new girl.

Gifts were now being handed out and everyone was in a cheerful mood. Laughing and talking amongst each other. Even Mr. Fitz got a few. Aria took this time to hand him a medium sized bag. I would bet anything it holds a book inside it. They talked for awhile. Spencer gave me a look. I giggled and nodded my head. Maya had announced earlier to the class, that she had made cookies and treats for everyone to share. She and Hanna were at her desk enjoying the cookies and candy they brought for each other. I felt kinda bad for the rest of the day. Wishing had gotten something for her as well. Although, Maya didn't seem to mind one way or the other, that she hadn't gotten as many gifts as everyone else. She was still pretty new. I'm sure she understood that none of us had done it on purpose. Beside people in the class were sharing any treats they had received as gifts with her. She wore an pleased look when they did.

About 20 minutes before class was over, I started to smell the red velvet cheesecake that sat in a doggy bag on my desk. The class was a bit quiet now. Only small chatter could be heard. I looked over to Maya, as she played on her phone. I called her name and she looked to me with a smile.

"That cheesecake is calling me..." I smiled to her.

"Did you have a bite yet?" She giggled. "Nope" I replied looking at my bag again. We had told one another at The Grill That we would save the cake for later. Much later than now. But that was a promise that was just begging to be broken.

"Let's do it!" Maya dug in her bag pulling out her take out container. I followed suit. We opened them together, then took our bite together, watching each other as we did. I closed my eyes humming my enjoyment. Maya did the same adding an "oh my gosh! This is so good! You were right!"

"See, what'd I tell ya?" I said putting more of the dessert in my mouth, then pointing my fork at her. I couldn't stop the smile that took over my face. We laughed and ate our cake, loving every bite of it. In that moment I knew. I knew I just had be...friends... or, something with Maya. I just had too! I watched her for a while. Her long black her in very soft, barely there waves just below her shoulders. I don't think I have ever seen anyone as pretty, no... beautiful as she is. I think to myself. I wish I looked like her. Everyone had been gaga over her since the day she came to Rosewood High. Guy's and girl's alike. They all awed over her beauty. I had pretend not to notice once people started to talk about how hot they thought she was. But I had, and I silently agreed with them. When the bell rings, signaling our freedom, the girls run over to me saying goodbye for now. Hanna was meeting up with her Dad, Aria was off the Art gallery with her Mom and Spencer had a late lunch date with a guy she had met named Alex. I was the only one with no plans made on our short day from school. Hugging and gathering their things waving as they did, my classmates made their way out into the halls. Christmas break was finally here.

I look to Maya's desk but she was gone. I look around the room, trying to seem as though I was not looking for her. When did she leave? I wonder. I must have been so wrapped up in saying goodbye to the girls, that I didn't even noticed she had left. I picked up my last gift, placing it under my left arm, racing to the door. I heard Mr. Fitz saying one last goodbye, but I was already out and down the hall before I thought to respond.

I saw Maya's green shirt and hurried toward it. I got to her a little out of breath but tried to conceal it.

"Hey!.." I breathed out.

She turns. "Oh hey Em." Awe, she used my nickname. Cute.

"Don't forget to send me that pic we took on the bus." I laugh nervously, realizing she might think I was chasing her down for a picture we took. Which is exactly what I was doing.

"Oh yeah... I will" she chirped happily. Waving and saying goodbye as she turned on her heels. I stood in the hall for a few minutes longer. Not really knowing what to do with myself.

N/P

The rest of the day was sent hanging around the house for Emily. She watched some T.V. and snacked a little. It was nice to be home so early. She wished it could happen more often. Sleep was pulling at her eyelids, but for some odd reason, Emily didn't want to sleep. Taking a nap in the middle of the day just seemed so wrong. Grabbing her phone she opened up her text messages. No new one's had come in. Frowning she put it down, blowing out a puff of air.

When her Mom came home they went for a bite to eat at The Grill. They had a good time. Pam was in a great mood today and Emily really loved seeing that side of her. Home again Emily spent the rest of the night texting the girls, making plans to see each other over the long holiday. Around 9:30pm Emily heard the ping of her phone.

"I'm not going shopping tomorrow Hanna.." She laughs grabbing her phone from her night stand. "Ask Aria to go with you" She finished as she open the message from an unknown number. "Hmmm..." She thought. As she clicked it open a bright smile came to her face. On the screen was the picture of Maya and herself, face to face on the bus. Under the pic was a small winking face. It didn't take long before her checks had started to hurt. Beaming she walked around the room. Gazing at the picture in her hands. She then typed a quick * Thanks =D* and sent it to Maya. Looking at the number Emily added Maya's info to her contacts. She put a smiley face next to her.

That was the last text she got of the evening, and it made her night. She flopped down on her bed in delight. Going over the day in her head.

"It was a good day" Emily spoke out loud. A really good day she thought this time. Rolling over onto her side, she pulled herself up and under the teal covers of her bed. The smile she wore hadn't left yet. She closed her eyes thinking it wouldn't for a while. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't really want it too.

Thanks guys! Love all of you for reading my story. Until next time! =) Xoxo Brit


	6. Chapter 6 First day back

Hi loves, here's the new Chapter! Hope you like it. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Pretty Little Liars characters or said town names (etc.)

Possibilities

Chtp 6: First day back

N/P

It's the first day back from winter break. Hanna pulled into the student parking lot with a huff. She rolled her bright blue eyes at the building. Why had the holiday gone by so fast, she pondered, sitting in her car not ready to face the day just yet. She became lost in her thoughts, thinking back to the Saturday sleepover she with the girls. A sad smile graced her lips as she looked at her clock. 6:30 am on the dot, it read. Hanna huffed once more as she stepped out of her car. *Why did I Spencer talk me into joining yearbook... and why doesn't this school have any cool clubs like; Shopping 101* The girl let out a small chuckle opening the door to the school. As Hanna was walking passed her locker she heard the faint sound of music playing. Rounding the corner she followed the sound, making her way towards the music room. As Hanna neared, she stopped short, pulling out her phone checking the time once again. ( 6:45 ) "Oh well..." she thought to herself. " I'm late now anyway."

Shaking her head, she continued on to the music room. Stopping at the door she peeked her head in seeing six teens sitting in the front row of the class. They were playing jazz music, not her style but she had to admit, for 15 and 16 teen year olds they sounded pretty good.

Looking across the row Hanna eyed the musicians. There, in the fourth chair sat Maya. Playing a bass guitar. Hanna eyes went wide as a shocked smile filled her face. Who knew the girl had such a talent. The thought popped into her head. As if they could feel the eyes on them, a few musicians looked up. Maya being one them. She smiled and winked at Hanna, lowering head looking down at the strings of her guitar for a moment. She then lifted head to see the music sheet in front of her. Hanna stood and waited for them to finish. Five minutes later, when the song came to an end, Hanna walked in clapping her hands. She made her way towards Maya, who was shyly bowing her head. Hanna crossed her arms as she spoke.

"So...the new girl is in a band? That should get you a lot of attention, not to mention you play guitar! Talk about action city!"

Maya laughed now looking up to the blue eyed girl.

"Yeah, I am. But not a marching one!"

Both girls laughed at that, Maya then went on to ask a question of her own.

"So, what brings you to school this early? Are you in a club that meets at this time?"

*Oh yeah*...Hanna recalled why she was at school this early in her mind just before answering.

"Yeah, I let Spencer talk me into joining the yearbook. She said I need to be more active in school, and it would look good on my college apps...blah blah blah.. That sort of thing."

"She's right." Maya nodded. "Colleges like to know you are hard worker and have goals. It always looks good to see that you are a team player."

Hanna wrinkled her nose a bit blinking.

"I know, I know, but do they have to meet to in the morning?" Maya looked down while chuckling.

"Would you rather they meet after school?" She asked. The blue eyed girl pounder this for a moment. If yearbook were to meet after school she could sleep in. But, that would mean after school shopping would be limited some days.

"You know what? On second thought. This time works fine." Maya beamed at the girl, knowing all too well why she would rather get up at 6am to be here. The two chatted for a long while. Hanna saw no reason to head over to yearbook. She had missed most of the meeting anyway. She would just debrief Spencer when she saw her at lunch. When the bell rang the two were laughing at how, food labels all claim to be fat free, or sugarless or something along those lines.

"I know right! If I wanted a fat free, sugarless cookie I would just eat bread! Just give me the real stuff! Fat and all!" Maya said as her giggles turned to laughter once more.

"Yeah, I mean...the point is to have just a few. Not the whole damn box in one sitting!" Hanna laughed a bit bitterly. Memories of the days when she would do just that flashing before her in a haze. The girl settled down to gather Maya's belongings. They soon left the music room to head to the first class of the day.

"Well, here we go." Hanna said looking down the hall as it started to fill with students and teachers alike. "Yep! Here we go!" Maya said with a bit more excitement. "Well I'm off to econ. Where are you headed?" She asked her new found friend. Hanna made a displeased face replying.

"I have chem-lab. But at least Em is in that class with me, so I don't get bored."

Maya's face was brighten by this information. Although she tried to hide it, but couldn't pinpoint why.

"Oh...cool. Tell her Hi for me. Ok, we better go before we are late."

"Kay, see ya!" Hanna waved. And with that both girls hurried off to class.

H/P

I made it to class just in time as the second bell sounded. I found my seat next to Em and judging by the look on her face, she was just as thrilled to be at school today as I am.

"Hey." I greeted her. She smile and nodded replying the same. The classed started and I felt the strong need to be back in at home in my bed. "You just have to make it to 3:15." I say under my breath. We were assigned a lab project rather quickly, which I did not mind at all. That would give us a chance to chat and have a bit of fun, without Mrs. Fung blabbing on and on. Em and I with to the front to grab our kits, than returned to our lab table. We were to mix some kind of chemical in three beakers of water, then determine which beaker of water contains the highest level of chlorine. Or something like that. I really wasn't listening to closely. I hope Emily was paying more attention then I was. Em began talking as I was putting on my gloves.

"So how was the rest of your weekend? Since I saw you Thursday through Saturday." Em said with a smile. It was true. The girls and I spent all of our free time together over Christmas vacation. Even Christmas day our parents let us get together for a while to exchange more gifts. Although they thought we needed a good night's sleep on Sunday. So the sleepover we had planned was called off and we were forced to stay at home that day.

"It was good. Nothing big happened. Oh, my Dad came over for a bit. He took me to lunch, then hung out with me and my Mom for an hour after. It was weird at first. But soon it felt like old times...How was your Sunday?" I was now looking at beaker number one. Nothing much was happening. Was it supposed to change color or foam or sometime? Emily responded as she was taking beaker number two in her hands. Using the medicine dropper from out kit, she put drops of the chemicals into the water.

"Mine was ok. I mostly just sat around the house. I went for a quick jog before calling it a night around 9pm." As she finished her statement the beaker of water in her hands started to fade into a subtle shade of blue green. We gasped and moved on to the beaker number three.

"Oh hey Han, how was yearbook?" I laughed telling her I hadn't even gone. "I never made it actually...I heard music playing when I came and wanted to check it out. Did you know our school has a jazz band? And yeah they are actually good?" Em nods laughing. I continue. "And Maya is in the band, she plays bass guitar. She's really good...and funny. You know I like her...I could totally see us all haning out sometime...You know.." I didn't realize I was rambling on and on until I saw Em staring at me from the corner of my eye. "Ummm. What?" I asked.

"Maya's in the band? You..you talked to her? Is Maya the reason why you didn't get to yearbook?" Em questioned me in one long breath. She seems a bit nervous, or something. "Umm. Well, kinda. I guess. Like I said, I heard them playing and wanted to see where is was coming from. When I saw Maya there, I decided to stick around. We got to talking, and now I think we are friends!" I said excitement in voice now. "She's really cool Em. Oh, She told me to tell you hi when we were parting for class."

Now I have known Emily since we were kids. And I can read her like a book. And the smile and red tent to her cheeks are super telling. Of what... I'm not to sure of yet. But I will find out.

"Oh...she uumm, told you to tell me Hi?" Her head went down in shyness. I smirk, "Yeah she did."

"Hmm..." Is all she said as she pretended to be writing notes. Something came over her as she began to talk hurriedly. "So, yeah, Maya is really cool and she has a nice personality. Umm when we hang out during the field trip, I was surprised at how cool she was. I was glad Mr. Fitz asked us to keep her company."

Looking at my notes now I point out. "Well Em, You did most of the hanging out with her. You two were attached at the hip. Mona and I sit across from you guys at The Grill to chat, but you two were deep into your own convo's. Didn't want to feel like a third wheel." I wink at her laughing. My statement made her flash. "You wouldn't have been a third wheel Hanna. It's no like we were on a date. I mean..." She trailed off.

"I know Em, I was just kidding. What's with you?" I laugh at her. She's being kinda weird today. What's that about? Emily sighed and just showed me the last beaker. It was the darkest of them all. Looking around the class I see some kids water were, yellow, red and gross shades of brown. Eww, I'm glad we got the teal chemicals. For the rest of class Em and I chat and fill out our worksheets.

The bell rings and it's off to second period. Ughh, can't this day be over already. Em and I say goodbye, and agree to meet up for lunch like always. I don't have anymore classes with the girls today until sixth period gym with Aria. I hate when we have a blocked schedule. But at least I won't need all my books today. Guess that teacher's meeting isn't so bad after all.

E/P

Maya asked Hanna to tell me Hi. I can't believe it. Well I guess I can. So I guess we are kinda friends now. I'm thinking hard to myself, lost in the fact that Maya and I could be friends. I walk in history class with Mona on my heels. We sit at our seats as more students make their way in. Lucas, Andrew, Lily, Maya. Maya? Maya's in this class. I feel myself become happy. I hope she sits next to me or near me. As she walks further into the class she eyes me. There is one seat left in the row next to me, behind Andrew. Maya nods in that direction, waving her hand at the chair. I get the message leaving my desk rushing over to the one she desires. I place my gym bag in the seat just as Jill from the swim team walk over to it.

"Sorry, but someone is sitting here." I tell her, Jill turns looking around the room and sees a seat at the front of the class. She turns back to me with a look, as if to say Great! I give her an apologetic smile then she walked away. Maya come up to the desk calling out a sorry to Jill, who just kept walking. Maya then turned to me speaking.

"Thanks! I really didn't want to sit in the front. Also now we can chat and pass notes this way." She let out a light laugh and I followed suit. She readied herself in her new seat as I walking back to my own. This class just got a that more exciting!

It's only ten minutes into the class and I'm already was over it. Lucas on the other hand was enjoying Trig way to much. Every third question he had his hand up, I think even Ms. Hicks was getting a little sick of him. I look back at Maya trying to see if she was just as fed up with this class as I was. She had her head down gazing at her phone. But as if she felt my eyes on her she looked up. I quickly mouthed to her (So over this!) and she laughed. I smiled and turned back to see Lucas with his hand up once again. I look back at Maya and she rolls her eyes, then I watch as she takes a piece of paper from her notebook. She is writing something, I check to see if Ms. Hicks has spied us, but she is busy writing down Lucas's long winded answer on the broad. I look back at Maya and she has folded the paper and is now tossing it to me. I snatch it from the air in time as seconds later faces the class. I open the note smiling. Guess she wasn't kidding about the whole "Pass notes" thing. My eyes scan the words reading them. " I'm good in school, but can someone just kill me now! Lol...why time moving soooooo slowly...? -_-" I giggle as I read the note. I them write a message of my own, taking the time to make sure no one was watching, I toss the paper back to Maya. I'm pretty sure Andrew saw us but he didn't seem to care much. I watch a bright smile cut across her face and I can't help giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maya reads the note laughing to herself. * I know! Or better yet...someone kill Lucas. If he answers one more question.. I swear I will lose it! Lol*

This time when Maya looks at me, her eyes are...different somehow but her face is amused. What is that look she is giving me? I begin to ponder her look just as Paige walks in the door. She hands a note to Ms. Hicks, and then calls my name. *What could this be about?* I leave my seat and follow Paige out the door.

"Coach wants you to be at practice today ten minutes before it starts." Paige rolls her eyes as I wrinkle my face about to respond.

"Why?"

"How should I know Emily, I'm just giving you the message." Annoyed Paige turns on her heels. I let out a huff about to step back into class when the door opens. My eyes scan the person before me as she speaks.

"Come on Love, let's take a break." Maya says pulling me down the hall in the opposite direction that Paige had went. I followed her a little surprised. What is she doing? I just had to know.

"Maya? How'd you get out of class? And how'd you know I hadn't gone with Paige?" She pulls a hall pass out of her front pocket waving it in the air. I giggle then she replies to my other inquiries.

"Well, I figured you hadn't gone since you left your stuff in class. And I thought to myself *We need a break from this*...so here I am. Do you want to go on a little adventure with me?" The question sounded more like a dare, and I couldn't resist the glint in her eyes. Feeling something stir inside me I say.

"Let's go!"

We walked out to the student parking lot. Then hopped into Maya's blue convertible, mini Cooper. Maya looked over to me. "Where too?" I thought for a minute. I didn't actually think we would go anywhere but I did want to hang out with her so I suggested we go get food. Just like that we were off to a taco spot I knew of. As we pulled up I looked at the time. There was still 40 mins left of class. Lucky for us this is a small town and everything is pretty close. I order for us and we ate bite in Maya's car. It was nice, I got to know her a little more than I already did. Her favorite color was red and she loved Tigers. I could see that totally. I was now wondering what animal was my favorite.

"Hmmmm...I don't think I have one..." I chuckled. "Oh come on! Everyone has a favorite animal." She laughed.

"Okay, Okay, if I have choose. I like ready all big cat's...buuutt. I think I'll go with...Wolf's." I said popping a chip in my mouth.

"Ohhhh, I love wolf's! They are so Majestic! I could see them being your spirit animal." She eyes me.

"You can? How come?" I didn't get an answer, just a smirk as Maya started the car. I giggled as we pulled off. The car ride back to school was full of us singing along to 90's hip/hop and R&amp;B. Everything from LL Cool J, Next, TLC to Biggie. It was a blast. I really like being around her outside of school. She's even more, bright and chipper then she is when we are in class. I think there is a lot she holds back, only letting so many people see the real her. I get that.

A thought just hit me. I realize we can't both walk into Trig at the same time. We had 10 mins. What would we say we were doing all this time?

I look over and see her smiling. "Maya, what will we say when we get back to class? We can't just troll in like nothing."

"Yeah, I thought of that, no worries I got us. You can say that the meeting with your..?"

''Coach.."

Maya continued. "Right! You tell the teach, your meeting with your Coach ran longer than you thought it would. I am still pretty new, so I'll say I got lost on my way back or something...Mmmmm, no I'll say I got caught by my counselor on my way back to class. Yeah! She was on her way to get me when she saw me leaving the restroom...she had me go back to her office to talk about my schedule." When Maya finished she turned to me smiling big showing her teeth. I looked at her in awe. That was pretty good. I'd believe it.

"Well, think we can get away with it?" She asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

"Actually, I think we will! This must not be your first time doing something like this.'' Laughing she eyed me from the corner of her eye. "There are a few things I could tell you about that aren't my first time doing.." Her voice trailed off. I could tell a memory had popped in her head. I wonder what it could be?

I didn't get a chance to ask as we are now back in the student parking lot. Maya started to grab what chips we had left just as I did. We ended up grabbing a part of each others hands. We pulled away a bit giggling. Maya spoke before I could looking me right in the eyes. "Em, are you trying to hold my hand, and so soon...? Well!" She mocked surprise. We burst into a laughing fit, jumping out of the car. As we walk the back of our hands keep brushing up against each others. I can tell Maya notices too, but we both pretend not to. We make our way to class 3 mins until the bell rings. I walk in first explaining to that my "meeting ran long. Maya can in talking as if someone was outside with her while I was making my way to my desk. I try to hold in my chuckle as I sit down. Mr. Hicks nods her head, I can't believe we sold her on that. The bell rings and Ms. Hicks calls Maya and I to turn in our homework as everyone else leaves. We do as told but I stay behind, I needed to ask what I missed from the rest of class. I don't care to much though, my mind was still thinking of the fun time I had with my new partner in crime. But I also didn't want to miss an assignment. When I go to gather my things Maya is at the back door of the class. She smiles and winks at me walking away. I giggle turning when she is out of sight. I go back to gather my things when I see a yellow post-it note on the seat of my chair. I pick it up wondering was it there when I left. I open it as it had been folded in half. I read the words and smirk as I recognize the handwriting.

"Thanks for the good time and the good eats! Looks like this class will be fun after all! Thanks...to You! ? -❤ My"

I feel like can fly I'm so happy right now! She is so awesome! This makes me think back to when Liz and I used to leave notes for each other on and in our gym locker. They were cute. She would tell me if she wasn't going to be at school the next day or if she had a new candy for to try. At one point we called each other Wife, because we shared a gym locker and I would always clean up after her. We had gym at different periods, but had to share for a short time. This thought brings a sad smile to my face.

I leave the room heading to lunch. I stare down the hall catching a glimpse of the girl I just hung out with. That happy feeling came back, and the only thought in my head is how I can't wait to do it again!

Thanks for sticking with me guys! Love to you all. Have a great week!

Xoxo -Brit


End file.
